becauseitmustfandomcom-20200215-history
Darius
Darius was a Turkish Lord Bishop in the Holy Father Church from 1420 to 1465. He was first introduced in Raunch & Righteous and appeared again in Raunch Five. He left the Congregation after discovering that then Arch Bishop Pia Arrabo was having affairs with the Lady Bishops. Early Life Darius was born and raised in Constantinople to a Turkish father and a Greek mother. His parents were both merchants and taught him the importance of free trade and an open market. After graduating from college, Darius decided to begin his career in banking. But his age and his lack of experience hindered him from getting hired by the banking institutions within the walls of the Christian city. Joining the Church At age 24, Darius met Jolen-Heli and was hired to handle the Church's finances. At first Darius told Jolen that he was not a religious person and didn't take sides with the Persians or the Christians. But Lord Jolen convinced Darius that he, too, wasn't a Muslim or a Catholic Jolen continuously pushed Darius to serve the Holy Father Church for the sake of building a resume to further his career. Darius obeyed Jolen and used his talents to further the Church's goals. This choice opened up many opportunities that would benefit Darius later on in his life. Darius also considered fellow Lord Bishop Stefanos a good friend. Raunch & Righteous With the Great City on the brink of war, Lord Jolen proceeded with his plan for a Universal Library as if an invasion by the Ottomans would never happen. Under Jolen's commands, Darius ordered a printing device from Germany. While Jolen was away fighting under Sultan Murad II, the printing device arrived at the Church, but lacked Arabic typefaces. When Jolen returned from Kosovo, he and Darius went with Jolen to the local Imperial Library to inquire how to go about getting the much needed typefaces. There Darius met Mia Arrabo, a Berber princess who had an uncle who was a metal smith who could make the type faces the printing device needed. When Jolen and Mia were married, Darius was happy for his lord and often thought of having a family of his own. When Mia was pregnant, Darius felt a need to protect her from enemies of the Church. Little did he know that the true enemy was a member of the Congregation. Stefanos' attack on Mia left Darius deeply saddened. He didn't want to believe that his long time friend was a woman-beater. He even asked Jolen to reconsider excommunicating Stefanos, but when Stefanos tried to hurt Mia again by throwing a rock at her, Darius realized just how twisted and wicked Stefanos had become and chose to left his old friend go. Raunch Five After the war, the Church was reopened and left to Jolen's son, Pia Arrabo. But Pia was nothing like his virtuous father. The Arch Bishop's sexual encounters with the lady Bishops disgusted and angered Darius to the point where Darius refused to serve under Pia any longer. Darius spoke with Mia one last time before he left the Church, officially ending his career as a Lord Bishop and beginning his career as a international banker. Retirement & Banking Empire After leaving the Church at age 50, Darius married his longtime girlfriend. They had eight children together. With support from the Sultan Mehmed, Darius opened several banks in Istanbul which became successful all throughout the great city. Darius went on to become one of the richest men in the Ottoman Empire. After his death, he was buried in Persia with his wife and left his fortune to his children. Category:Bishops of Bastard characters